


Marked

by KeroseneShowers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come Marking, Comeplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i can't stress all those enough, this is dirty lemme just say that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2864792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeroseneShowers/pseuds/KeroseneShowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's got a fetish that Levi has trouble understanding.</p>
<p>[Spoiler alert: cumhungry!Eren. bye.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this a belated holiday gift for the fandom. Please join me in Hell.
> 
> (This is canonverse but the details are so vague and subtle. I picture Eren being 16/17 in this.)

Contrary to what most of the other scouts think, the most infuriating part about Eren Jaeger, is his eyes.

Eyes are the windows to the soul - or whatever that bullshit means. But Eren's eyes make him transparent, easy to read. Levi's fond of that. It makes their so-called relationship uncomplicated. Where Eren's words may fail, his eyes can deliver, whether it's the narrowed look of anger; the hard stare of determination -

The wide, doe-eyed curiosity of arousal.

Scratch that. Eren Jaeger is most infuriating when he's aroused.

It starts with the first blowjob.

It was good - Eren had been good, - no, great, actually - for a beginner. Levi had led him through the process. _Just like making out_ , he had said. _But with a dick_. As blunt of advice as anyone would expect from him, but Levi’s words seemed to have been helping Eren's mouth along.

And since Eren is a growing teenager, most likely experienced with his own body, he didn't think he’d need to warn Eren about what happens when men orgasm.

But he should have considered telling Eren that his loads are... larger than he would have anticipated, that Levi's loads are the most infuriating part about _him_.

Levi's not sure why. He's been this way ever since he'd come across masturbation. It's embarrassing, really, especially coming from a man who prides himself on his strict levels of cleanliness. When Levi comes, it gets _everywhere_. His thighs tense and they twitch once, twice, three times or more. And with each rigid movement is another spurt of clear fluid from his cock, coating his thighs, splashing on his stomach. Levi would often stain his bed sheets until he wised up and limited his jerk-off sessions to his shower. And he has to jerk off every three days at least, lest his orgasms grow heavier, the buildup proving too cumbersome for his body, and altering his moods much to the dismay of his squad.

Knowing all this, he should have given a bigger warning aside from stiffening up and grunting, “Gonna come,” at the very last second.

The first splash of cum had hit the back of Eren’s throat, that much Levi could tell. Eren’s eyes flicked up, confidence beaming in them as he swallowed down another round of Levi’s orgasm. But a rough spasm from Levi’s legs had sent Eren back, cock slipping from his mouth. Eren had looked down, back at Levi and then –

Eren’s round eyes had suddenly grown larger, the shock clear on his face, as clear as the rope of cum that landed on his right cheek. Another splash ended up on his nose, lips – even his forehead, and all Eren could do was stare up at Levi, dumb-founded at what just occurred.

He looked a damn mess.

“What was that?” Eren had all but whispered when Levi finally stopped shaking.

Levi exhaled, long and hard. “An orgasm,” he said. “You saying you’ve never - ?”

“I know what an orgasm is,” Eren had said defensively, cum still decorating his face. “That wasn’t an orgasm. That was an… _explosion_.”

And then Eren had brought two fingers to his lips, touching the liquid smeared on them. He’d looked bizarrely at the tips of his fingers for a long moment before he’d slipped them in his mouth for a taste.

And Levi knew something had changed between them, when Eren grinned up at him from his position on the floor, eyes twinkling impishly, and muttered: “You taste so good, Levi.”  
  


* * *

  
Maybe it's the monster in him, that intrinsically inhuman part about Eren, that attracts him to the rather unsanitary  _kink_ . If Levi can call it that. Some weird side-effect that comes with being a titan-shifter. Or at least he thinks so, when Eren corners him two days afterward in the upstairs hallway of HQ, feigning hunger.

"Feed me," he whispers in Levi's ear, fists balled against Levi’s chest. "I'm hungry."

"Supper won't be served for another two hours," he answers, regarding the situation suspiciously, though he makes no effort to move away.

"I didn't mean with food," Eren says, awkwardly nipping at the shell of his ear. Levi doesn't realize it's an attempt at seduction until he feels a hand grip his cock through his trousers. _Feed me_. What a shitty line.

"The hell's the matter with you?" Levi reacts suddenly, shoving him off. But Eren just laughs to himself, doesn't bother chasing Levi down when he starts moving to the other end of the hall, like the encounter hadn't even happened.

But Eren shows up at his private quarters that night, unplanned. Levi doesn't get a word in about maintaining discretion before Eren's lips crash into his own; forgets whatever he was going to say when Eren fumbles past his clothes; actually wants to praise him when he's on his knees again, blowing Levi better than he had the other night.

Levi gives him a better warning this time, thirty seconds prior to his orgasm. Eren moans around his cock, hand pumping faster, faster until -

Eren releases him from his mouth at the right moment, when Levi grunts low and long, painting Eren with cum. Eren's tongue darts out, catches some of it in his open mouth while the rest marks the bridge of his nose; the bottom of his chin; the head of Levi's cock. And Eren cleans him off with unbridled enthusiasm, green eyes looking up innocently, like he's _not_ on his knees and caked in his ejaculate.

"Stop doing that," Levi mutters, out-of-breath. "That's disgusting. Go clean yourself off before it dries."

Eren's hands wipe at his nose. "You did it again. How do you do that? Is it me? Is it that good?"

"Go _clean yourself off_."

Eren doesn't listen. Whatever's on his face he removes with his fingers, rubs it between his thumb and index, plays with a long, pearly string before putting it in his mouth.

"You're fucking disgusting."

"Dirty?" Eren asks.

"Yes. Dirty."

Something devilish flashes in Eren's eyes and Levi quickly regrets agreeing with him.  
  


* * *

  
When they finally have sex, Eren stresses for Levi not to come inside him. It's one of his mantras during, and it's so unappealing it nearly makes Levi want to stop - which he might have, if Eren hadn't been clenching so warmly around his dick.

"Yes," Eren pants, face digging into the mattress. "Right there - Right _there_ , Levi - I'm gonna - _Yes -_ Don't come inside, don't come inside me..."

"I fucking heard you," Levi grits. He quickens his pace, hands gripping the surprisingly supple flesh of Eren's hips. Slams harder, faster. He hears Eren whine under him and he knows he's just finished. Levi closes his eyes, teetering closer and closer to the edge, focusing on Eren's muscles that have tightened around his cock. He pulls out, jerks himself a couple of times, and Eren moves fast, twists himself around until his back is against the mattress and waits.

The majority of cum pools around Eren's navel. Levi milks himself, giving everything he's got with short grunts accompanying his orgasm. When he's finished, he slides next to Eren and lies down to catch his breath, his eyes closed.

"You should have finished on my face," he hears Eren say next to him. Levi doesn't think it needs a response, so he says nothing.

"Mm."

Levi hums back, but Eren moans again. He opens his eyes, looks over to Eren and immediately pulls away.

"Eren," he roughly says, sitting up on his bed. "What the fuck? What is with the eating?"

"What?" Eren asks, and continues sucking on his fingers. The pool of cum is smaller now, smeared from where Eren's fingers had scooped some up to put into his mouth. His eyes are twinkling again and his lips are curved into a mischievous smile, looking far too sultry for his own good.

"Where did you learn all this?" Levi asks, and he can feel himself getting genuinely upset. Eren is supposed to be inexperienced; a virgin. The speed of how fast he's adjusted to everything up to this point is frightening. There's no explanation. It's a phenomena.

"You excite me," Eren answers, the simplest response Levi could receive. "And when you... orgasm. I mean, I jerk off, too. But I've never... You... You're exciting. And you taste like."

"Like what?"

"Bitter. But really good at the same time. It drives me crazy."

Eren says all this with a straight face, fingers rubbing against the remainder of semen still staining his body, eventually scoops more droplets to taste.

"Well, stop it," Levi lamely says. "It's filthy."

"It doesn't excite you?"

"Why would it?"

Eren casually shrugs, looking like he's only half-paying attention with his fingers in his mouth. Levi looks on with a wince, turns away and heads to his bathroom; hopes that by the time he's done washing up, Eren will be done with his bad habit.  
  


* * *

  
Eren's cum fascination doesn't go away.

In fact, it gets worse.

Eren finds his way to Levi's private quarters every other night, which Levi isn't exactly opposed to, though he is concerned they'll get caught one day. Levi makes sure that Eren orgasms at least once in their encounters, but for the most part it's Levi that's usually on the receiving end of pleasure. Eren insists, at times even pleads, to let him help with getting Levi off, claims that each orgasm will get better and better.

And he certainly delivers on those statements. Much like his competence on the field and battlegrounds, Eren's determination helps him steadily improve on his sucking and stroking skills. Even when they fuck, Eren meets Levi's thrusts better, moans louder, acts hungrier to hurl Levi to the edge faster. Eren's ambition proves fruitful for their sex life.

Levi just wishes that his prowess wasn't related to his cum-eating.

"On my face" is a common phrase uttered from Eren's mouth. Sometimes it's "On my chest." Or "On my stomach." When it's a blowjob, Eren patiently waits for his load on his knees, while one hand practically flies up and down on his dick, cock hard as a rock while anticipating Levi's release.

In a couple weeks' time, Eren starts to corner Levi in the castle corridors, much like he did at the beginning of their relationship. But Eren doesn't fumble through seduction lines anymore. Eren's overzealous confidence gets his hands gripping Levi's dick, itches for something more than a stolen hallway kiss or a steamy exchange of words.

Eren might be an exhibitionist as well, and that's just Levi's luck.

Levi only lets it happen once. "Be quick about it," he says after looking around for any sign of an unwanted intrusion. Eren closes the space between them, clings tightly to Levi's body as he lets Levi's cock spring from his trousers and strokes it between their bodies. The handjob is quick, lasts two minutes max; the fastest Levi's ever come. Eren continues to kiss him as he rides it out, held upright by Eren's free hand.

When Eren backs up, Levi looks at the large wet spot on his shirt, and he's ready to scold Eren for being so conspicuous. Eren doesn't listen. He tugs down at the fabric so he can get a better look, smiles so widely that it's frightening, and he laughs.

"I'm filthy. Aren't I, Levi?"

"Get that shit washed before someone sees."

"Say it. Say I'm filthy."

"You already know it," Levi grits, zipping himself back up. "You don't need my confirmation."

Levi looks up in time to see the frown starting to replace the smile on Eren's face. "This doesn't do anything for you? Honestly?"

Levi gives him a slow once-over. The stain on Eren's shirt is settling. It makes Levi think back on the night before, of Eren lying on his back, cum splattered on his chest. Levi's cum.

Levi breakes eye contact, side-steps out of Eren's way and walks. "Go. Before they start looking for you."

But every oblong shape he comes across that day sends his thoughts back to the wet, sticky stain on Eren's shirt.  
  


* * *

  
A week later, Levi comes in Eren's ass.

It's an accident; he's too caught up in the moment. He and Eren are used to him pulling out in time that Eren has stopped his warnings altogether. That has something to do with it - but this particular romp has his adrenaline pumping more than usual. Their new favored position - Eren riding on top of him - is working wonders at the moment. Levi can feel his balls tightening, thinks he can continue fucking Eren for another ten seconds before he's cutting it close.

Big mistake. Levi can't halt his momentum, continues pushing Eren down onto his cock, his breaths growing ragged, and when he hears Eren coming...

His orgasm hits him hard. Levi's toes curl and his legs go stiff as he fills Eren with his semen. Doesn't even notice Eren's reaction, because he arches his neck, closed eyes toward the ceiling, crying out far too loudly for his own comfort. He's _loud_. He's shaking, even when Eren climbs off him, and Levi gets a glimpse of the white fluid leaking from Eren's ass. Eren stays on all fours on the bed, turns round to look at Levi with questioning eyes. He's still panting as well.

"Did you jus -"

"Yeah," Levi groans, closing his eyes and swallowing hard in an effort to calm his heart rate. "Shit. Sorry, Eren. I thought I had it under control."

Eren says nothing, and Levi's not sure if he should take the silence as quiet anger. He opens his eyes to try to find the answer in Eren's tell-tale green ones.

Instead, he sees Eren reaching a hand behind himself, probing his entrance. Eren brings it back, and Levi takes note of the glisten on Eren's fingers. Eren looks at them curiously for a long, strained moment, licks his lips, and brings them up to his mouth.

"Eren!" Levi yells. He moves fast to swat Eren's hand away successfully.

"What?" Eren asks. Pure, misguided innocence.

Levi, now propping up his upper half with one arm, can only frown. "We need to talk about this. It's getting out of hand."

"What is? Oh. You mean the -"

"Yes. The cum-eating. I don't need to know how it started, or _why_ it's here, but I think... You need to tone it down."

"Tone it down?"

"Yes," Levi practically hisses, but then shifts his voice to remove any acidity from it - he's not exactly angry about all of this. Just disgusted. "It's unsanitary. And you're a little too enthusiastic about it. It's creepy. Makes me uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable?" Eren repeats, and then flops on his back next to Levi with a sigh. "Ah, fuck. I didn't mean to. Shit. You know I didn't mean to, right?"

Levi sighs too, and ignores the fact that Eren's just laid on his bed with a leaking asshole for the time being. "I know," he says softly. "It's okay."

"I just thought you'd like it too, Levi," Eren explains. Levi is about to say that he doesn't need an explanation but Eren bulldozes through. "I was just so turned on by how much you can come, and... you taste so _good_. I feel like I could eat you all day. Which sounds stupid, I know, but... Not only that... You get to mark me with it. And I like that. And I know it's dirty, but I figured you were the type to enjoy that stuff in bed. A little dominance or something. At least enjoy the shows I can give you with all that cum you're able to give me."  
  
Silence.

"Levi? Levi?"

The blood is pounding in Levi's ears. His mouth is dry, and he feels warm. He feels... _hot_. Something about what Eren's just admitted makes him feel like he's elevating. It strikes deep.

"...But from now on, I'll try and control myself. I'll tone it down, Levi. Sorry."

This prompts Levi to look over to Eren, who's staring at the ceiling with a small smile, hands resting behind his head. Levi shifts his eyes away, clears his throat. "Good," he says. "That's... good."

Eren quickly gets up, presumably to start cleaning himself up in his shower. He leaves behind a tiny, wet stain on Levi's sheets. When Eren isn't looking, Levi places a finger on it, idly traces it as he hears his bathroom door close.

Wet, cold. Seeping into the fabric.  
  
Fuck.  
  


* * *

  
Eren often promises a lot of things to his comrades and his superiors, though most of the time it takes him great effort and time to fulfill whatever he's pledged to do.

It isn't the case for the cum-eating... unfortunately. Unfortunately? The disappointment Levi is feeling is oddly surprising. When Eren passes him by the hallways, he smiles - and that's it. When they're alone and in the throes of passion, Eren makes sure to swallow _most_ of Levi's ejaculate. At least his orgasms are still strong, so Levi gets brief glimpses of his fluid accidentally hitting Eren's face before Eren gets up from his knees to clean up in the bathroom.

Eren tells him it's okay to come inside him now, having placed that rule because he liked feeling Levi mark him with white. Heat coils in Levi's belly when he hears this, but he doesn't let it show. He nods and agrees, and when they have sex, Levi doesn't think twice about releasing into Eren's ass.

Except he does.

Fuck Eren Jaeger, and not in the good way, he thinks. Because something about his words from the other night stick with him, and now when Levi is pounding into him, at any angle, it's all he can think about. Marking him. Owning him. When Levi's on the verge of release, he imagines himself pulling out, Eren eagerly opening his mouth, and a hard, shaking orgasm that paints Eren's face on all sides. Dirty. Filthy.

_Mine_ , he thinks when he reaches the edge.

And suddenly Levi misses Eren's enthusiasm for his cum.

It takes Levi a damn month to put away his pride and muster up the courage to propose the most deviant idea he's ever considered, with _any_ partner.

"Eren," he calls. Having just finished getting each other off, Eren is walking back into the main room and approaches the bed casually.

"Yeah?"

Levi allows himself a moment to gather his thoughts. "I have... an idea. Something new."

"Okay? What about?" Eren asks as he gets up on the bed, crosses over Levi's legs to settle himself on the farthest side.

"It's hard to say," Levi admits. Eren softly laughs and lazily places a hand on the man's chest.

"That's new. What is it? New exercise routine?"

"No. About us. A sex thing." He feels Eren lift his hand off his skin and peer over to Levi. When he looks at him, he sees concern in his eyes.

"Um. Oh... Did I do something - ?"

"No," Levi makes sure to quickly respond. Eren leans in closer and Levi pulls him in, touches their foreheads together to console him. "It's more of an experiment."

Eren stays quiet to hear what he has to say. Levi closes his eyes, finds his words again, and bites the bullet. "I was thinking... of us... _not_ having sex for a week. Don't - _stop_. This isn't a bad thing. I just think we would both enjoy a little teasing for a bigger pay-off at the end."

Eren frowns, but he looks just as pure as he did when they started seeing each other romantically. "Teasing? I'm not sure if I'd know how to do that. And I don't know if I can last a week without, um... without this."

"Think about it," Levi slowly says, fingers brushing Eren's fringe from his forehead. "A week without sex will be worth it at the end. A week without orgasms. Without... coming."

Eren is staring hard at him, still confused. Levi has to say it. He leans into his ear and utters what he has to say to get Eren to agree to his experiment:

"Imagine how much cum I'll have for you at the end."  
  


* * *

  
Levi regrets his proposition by the third day.

It turns out Eren is a fucking liar. His green eyes were bluffing when he said he wouldn't be able to perform the art of seduction. Three days into their abstinence, however, has Eren cornering him in hallways again, grinding himself against Levi's stomach, with Levi roughly kneading his ass.

"Do you want to give up? Give me what you've got now?" Eren huskily asks him in the shadows that the afternoon sun creates in the castle. " _Feed_ me."

"Shut up," Levi curses. Didn't work the first time... works a little the second time, though. Levi roughly kisses him, pulls away, hot breath on Eren's face. "Get to work. I'll _feed_ you soon."

He's in a rotten mood on the fourth day. The rest of their squad practically tip-toe around Levi, careful not to invoke his wrath that's doubled in the past couple of days.

Eren is waiting at the door to Levi's quarters on the fifth day's evening, amused smirk on his face. "Jean said you need to get laid."

"Yeah?" Levi gruffly responds. "Those six extra laps piss him off?"

"He didn't really do anything," Eren says, still amused. "Even I felt a little sorry for him. But I think you _do_ need to get laid. Want to cut this short, Levi?"

"Get the fuck to bed," Levi answers as he pulls his door open. "Two days."

They are two miserable days for everyone involved. Eren ends up admitting that he's jerked off on the sixth morning, claiming he couldn't stand it any longer. Which doesn't really affect their end plan, since it's Levi that can't grant himself release. But Levi still chastises him, fueled by pure jealousy.

Levi is walking fury. Words are hurled at his subordinates. His subordinates continue to quietly shuffle about and do everything they can to avoid walking in front of Levi's path. Eren and Levi's sexual tension has seeped past their room and infiltrated all areas of the castle.

Levi palms his groin lightly on the last day for some sort of release, but it ends up making him feel worse. He swears he's heavier - his balls actually _feel_ heavier, but he can't tell for sure.

The seventh day arrives. Levi isn't as hostile as he's been the other days. Eren is wildly productive, or so Levi overhears from the rest of the squad. He finishes supper early, has a light meal, and notices Eren does the same. It's a wonder that no one's caught on to their relationship yet.

Especially with the way Eren rushes to his quarters without so much as helping with any post-supper chores.

"You're too fucking obvious sometimes," Levi greets him. Eren returns his warm welcome by shoving himself inside Levi's bedroom, hands gripping the sides of Levi's face, immediately pushing his tongue into the older man's mouth.

Levi walks backwards, and he hears Eren kick the door closed. Levi manages to lead them on to his bed, and he falls down on the sheets, pulling Eren down with him, on top of him. Eren moans into his mouth, properly straddles Levi and starts to create friction between them. Levi breaks the kiss and glares up at Eren.

"Not waiting anymore," he rasps. "Want this now."

"Yeah?" Eren pants against his lips, and his own curve into a smile. He rises up and off of Levi, and Levi works to get undressed while Eren retrieves their jar of lubricant.

"No foreplay," Levi says, ridding himself of his shirt. "No teasing. This was a shitty idea. Like hell we're gonna do this again."

"That's fine with me," Eren calls, his back facing Levi. Levi starts sliding off his pants, and then his underwear, eyes glancing over to Eren who's peeling off his own shirt. Tan and toned flesh meets Levi's eyes and he strokes his cock slowly, taking in the sight of Eren's back muscles.

Abstinence makes a surprisingly efficient aphrodisiac, or at least that's Levi's excuse for what he says next. When Eren turns around, tub of lube in his hand, arousal obvious on his face, Levi's strokes grow exaggerated. He licks his lips. "I have so much cum for you, Eren. Right here."

He thinks the statement awkwardly leaves his lips, but it does its job. Eren's eyes flash something wicked, and he makes a strangled noise in his throat as he returns to bed. He leans down for a wet kiss, crawls back on top of Levi, and brings a hand over Levi's own, pumping Levi's dick alongside him.

Eren moves aside to get rid of the rest of his clothing; Levi meanwhile refuses to wait. Eren is only naked for a few seconds before Levi is behind him, hands roughly grabbing at his ass before he starts preparing him.

Eren leans into Levi's touch, into the fingers that he slips inside. He's on all fours on the bed, body stretched out like a waking kitten. "I _missed_ this," Eren moans. "I missed your fingers, mm. Missed your cock."

"Keep going," Levi instructs, slipping in another digit inside Eren. He quickly slides both his fingers in and out of him, enamored with the sight of how easily Eren can take him now. "Keep talking."

There's a pause but Levi knows Eren is working up to say it. He doesn't disappoint.

"I... I missed your cum, Levi."

Words that previously had no effect on Levi, suddenly have him fingering Eren with fervor. He groans and pushes his fingers as far as he can, roughly shoving them once he hears Eren's admission.

Eren dips himself lower on the bed, props himself up on his elbows, and presses his forehead to the mattress, crying out as Levi fucks him with his fingers. "I missed your cum," he repeats, voice wavering. "I missed seeing it all over me, missed eating it... _please_ , Levi."

"Fuck," Levi growls. He removes his fingers, wipes them on Eren's side as he grips his ass tightly, and massages it. Eren rolls over, his back against the mattress. He spreads his legs and Levi hooks his arms under each of them, and in a swift moment, pulls Eren's body closer to him.

He lets go of Eren's right leg to stroke his cock, and Eren shimmies even closer to him, his ass rising from up the mattress. Levi's breaths are heavy, ragged already without even entering. He looks down at Eren, whose face screams impatience. Even in such a submissive position, Eren is staring hard, defiantly.

"Come on," he whines. "Hurry."

Levi gets himself into position, waits all but five seconds before he pushes inside of Eren. He closes his eyes and releases a shaky breath. Eren cries out, voice sounding airier than Levi's used to hearing.

"Keep going," Eren mutters, face twisted in pleasure.

Levi had been serious about not beating around the bush tonight. He shoves himself in, and with only mild concern for Eren's comfort, starts to fuck him greedily. Eren doesn't seem to mind though; his eyes are screwed shut and he's baring his teeth while small whines somehow make it through.

"Yes, yes, yes," Eren chants, voice elevating as Levi perfects his rhythm. He only holds on to one of Eren's legs now, which has somehow made it over his shoulder. Eren writhes underneath him, ends up on his side at one point so Levi can fuck him in that angle.

Eren is louder than usual, more vocal. Even Levi's grunts are coming out far more animalistic than he lets himself be - they're getting dangerously close to being _too_ loud. But that thrill, along with steadily carrying them both to their limit gives Levi further encouragement, and he slams into Eren harder, rougher. Eren's hands fist at the sheets underneath him, practically mewling at the sensations.

Levi can feel his orgasm building up, all due to his frenzied movements. But though it won't hit yet, Levi still pulls out of Eren, earning him a half-hearted curious look from the man underneath him.

"Wha - ?"

Levi is on his knees, still in between Eren's legs, but with a hand around his cock, stroking fast.

"Tell me you want it," he manages, jerking himself off. His cock is already leaking from pre-cum - it's going to be a huge load.

Eren catches on, and he smiles, though by no means is it an innocent one. "I want it. I want your cum. _Fuck_ , Levi. You're so hot." Eren's own hand grabs his dick, and his movements mirror Levi's. He moans while he masturbates, arches slightly off the bed to give Levi a show.

"Mark me," Eren groans.

"I'm gonna fucking mark you," Levi repeats.

"Wanna taste your cum."

"I want you to taste it."

Eren sighs, his hand moving faster and faster. Levi can feel his own orgasm, too. It's right _there_ , so fucking close. Eren can tell, because he lifts his head, parts his mouth and sticks his tongue out.

"It's coming," Levi pants. His thighs tense up. "I'm coming - Eren, I'm -"

"Come on me," Eren pleads.

Levi lets out a hard cry as the first spurt of cum hits Eren square in the chest. He gasps again, and shakes as cum lands on other spots on Eren's body, from his belly button, to his bicep, and some on his collarbone. Levi rides out his orgasm, silently gasping as his body is wracked with stiff, rigid movements.

He's so tense and focused on coming that he barely registers Eren's own strangled cry. Levi opens his eyes in time to see Eren painting himself with his _own_ cum. It shoots up and lands mostly around Eren's naval area, but it's enough to have Eren looking like a _fucking mess_.

Completely filthy. Marked.

Eren's hand is stained with white fluid and Levi watches him bring it up to his mouth. Eren moans as he tastes himself, and the sight is the most erotic thing Levi has ever seen.

"Fucking dirty," he comments. "You're so fucking filthy."

Eren hums in approval at his words, opens his mouth to show he hasn't swallowed what he's put inside. Eren's tongue is white and milky, from what Levi can see. Levi growls at the sight.

"Look at you. Shameless."

"Thank you," Eren says, and puffs out his chest in a blatant display of the decorations splattered on him.

"You're beautiful," Levi states. Awkward compliment, in his opinion. Eren takes it in stride.

"Thank you," he repeats with a smile. Levi hovers over him, considers crawling on top of him for a kiss, but his habit of cleanliness stalls him. His internal struggle is noticeable, or at least he hears Eren softly laughing to himself when Levi opts to move _around_ Eren.

He crawls over to the side, dips down, and gives Eren a slow but hot kiss. Eren's swallowed what he had in his mouth, but Levi can taste a trace of something salty. It's a foreign flavor, not exactly what he'd call good, but it isn't bad either. For Eren's sake though, he moans against his mouth, and smiles when he pulls away.

"Weird?" Eren quietly asks. Levi looks down and snorts. Eren can read him better than anyone. When Levi starts to laugh, Eren laughs louder. "Weird," he says again. "But I appreciate you doing this for me."

"I enjoyed it," Levi says after a while. It's not a lie. "We can do it again. I mean, we can continue doing it. If you'd like."

Eren chastely kisses him and he nods. "In return, I'll... I don't know... what's your weird thing?"

"I don't have one," Levi says, and he gets up from the bed to start heading to the shower. "Come on. Let's get clean."

"No, really," Eren calls from behind him. "What's your weird sex thing?"

"Nothing."

"Levi..."

Levi sighs. Eren will wear him out one day. But more and more, it seems he won't mind.


End file.
